Farfalla
La Farfalla (パピヨン, Papiyon, in giapponese Papillon in inglese) è una delle specie di monster girls di [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia], creata da Kenkou Cross, e rilasciata il 21 marzo 2018 sul sito ufficiale dell'autore. Appartiene alla Famiglia delle Farfalle, Tipo Insetto, ed è lo stadio adulto evolutivo del Bruco Verde. Una Farfalla sposata ha collaborato negli studi dello studioso errante. Voce dall'Enciclopedia |-|IT= Un mostro farfalla con ali belle e colorate, e la forma adulta del "Bruco Verde". Avendo la forma di una bella fanciulla, se danzano nel cielo, le loro ali brillano alla luce solare, accattivando gli occhi di coloro che le osservano. Si dice che solo questo è sufficiente per incantare i cuori degli uomini. Sono considerate esseri che simboleggiano la primavera, e come per incarnare questo, l'interno delle loro teste sono piene di una calda felicità. Grazie alla loro personalità calorosa, trattano chiunque con cordiale gentilezza, calmando il cuore di coloro che entrano a contatto con loro proprio come la "stagione primaverile". Mostrano affetto e devozione calorosi nei confronti del loro marito che è emerso dalla crisalide con loro, quasi a ripagarlo per aver copulare con loro innumerevoli volte all'interno della crisalide e aver fornito loro mana. Avvolte in un fascino e florido più che a un fascino osceno, non attaccano gli uomini umani o li seducono direttamente. Se il loro marito non desidera sesso, sembrano felici solo di passare il tempo al suo fianco e cercheranno solo di fare ogni sforzo per rendere più piacevole la vita del marito. Tuttavia, come un imago, la Farfalla una forma specializzata per la "riproduzione" con l'obiettivo di produrre prole. Mentre fa sesso innumerevoli volte nella crisalide e memorizza i posti dove il loro marito le ha guardate e toccate, il loro corpo matura in un imago, e diventa specializzato per suscitare il desiderio del loro marito. Durante la fase larvale, l'odore seducente per i maschi viene rilasciato solo dalle antenne, ma l'intero corpo della Farfalla è ricoperto da una dolce fragranza mista per essere ancora più in linea alle preferenze del loro marito. In cima a questo, dalla loro esperienza di avere avuto rapporti sessuali con il loro marito all'interno della crisalide, il loro corpo si trasforma in modo che possano indurre un piacere ancora maggiore nel marito, con conseguente maggiore quantità di sperma e rendendo più facile rimanere incinte. Lo sanno grazie alla loro esperienza. In altre parole, la loro sola presenza ecciterà i bisogni riproduttivi del loro marito e lo spronerà aver are un rapporto sessuale. Per questo motivo rimangono semplicemente dalla parte del loro marito, belle e devote, in modo che possano essere sempre pronte a riceverlo. La loro forma larvale specializzata per "mangiare" ha fame tutto il tempo, ma la stessa cosa si può dire della loro forma di imago che è specializzata per la "riproduzione". Paragonata alla "primavera", l'interno della loro testa è pieno della felicità di vivere con il loro marito anche senza sesso, quindi a prima vista non sembrano essere "affamate", ma nel loro cuore, stanno sbavando di più, un desiderio affamato di rapporti per deliziosamente mangiare il loro marito e aggiungerlo alla loro felicità. Tuttavia, nel senso proprio del mangiare, basta sorseggiare il nettare da una piccola quantità di fiori ed è sufficiente, tuttavia, se una grande quantità di dolcetti sono proprio davanti ai loro occhi, si mostreranno felici mangiando con un appetito che non mostra alcun segno di cedimento. Tra le Farfalle, molto raramente esistono anche quelle che sono diventate una crisalide e sono maturate senza essere state in grado di acquisire un uomo, e la loro natura è diversa da quella dei normali individui. Poiché tutto il nutrimento che originariamente doveva essere dato a un uomo all'interno della crisalide è trattenuto all'interno del loro corpo mentre il loro corpo adulto è formato, il corpo risultante è più voluttuoso e paffuto, e tende a trasudare apertamente il fascino sessuale, e loro ostentano apertamente il loro fascino nei confronti dei maschi. Non attaccano ancora gli uomini o li seducono direttamente, ma in questo modo, gli individui appaiono con uno stile di vita specializzato per mettere le mani su un marito in un modo o nell'altro. |-|EN= A butterfly monster with beautiful, colorful wings, and the grown form of "Greenworm". Having the form of a lovely maiden, if they dance through the sky, their wings shimmer with sunlight, captivating the eyes of those who behold them. It is said that that alone is enough to charm the hearts of men. They are considered beings that symbolize spring, and as if to embody this, the insides of their heads are filled with a warm happiness. Due to their warm personality, they treat anyone with gentle kindness, calming the hearts of those who come into contact with them just like the "spring season". They show warm affection and devotion towards their husband who emerged from the chrysalis with them, as if to repay him for copulating with them countless times inside the chrysalis and providing mana. Shrouded in a sweet, florid charm more so than an obscene allure, they do not attack human men or directly seduce them. If their husband doesn't desire sex, they seem to be happy just spending time at his side and will just try to exert every effort to make their husband's life more pleasant. However, as an imago, the Papillon is a form specialized for "reproduction" with the goal of producing offspring. While having sex countless times inside the chrysalis and memorizing the places where their husband looked and touched them, their body matures into an imago, and becomes specialized for arousing their husband's desire. During the larval phase, the odor alluring to males is only released from the feelers, but a Papillon's entire body is covered in a sweet fragrance mixed to be even more in line with her husband's preference. On top of that, from all their experience of having sex with their husband inside the Chrysalis, their body transforms so that they can induce even greater pleasure in their husband, resulting in more semen and making it easier to get pregnant. They know this through their own experience. In other words, their mere presence alone will excite their husband's reproductive urges and spur him to seek intercourse. For that reason they just remain by their husband's side, beautiful and devoted, so that they can always be ready to receive him. Their larval form specialized for "eating" is hungry all the time, but the same thing can be said of their imago form which is specialized for "reproduction". Likened with “spring", the inside of their head is filled with happiness just from living with their husband even without sex, so at a glance they don't appear to be “hungry", but in their heart, they are drooling for more, hungrily longing for intercourse to deliciously eat their husband and add to their happiness. Still, in the proper sense of eating, just sipping nectar from a small amount of flowers is sufficient, however, if a large amount of treats are right before their very eyes, they'll show themselves happily eating with an appetite that shows no sign of abating. Among the Papillons, very rarely there are also those who became a Chrysalis and matured without having been able to acquire a man, and their nature is different than that of normal individuals. Since all the nourishment that was originally meant to be given to a man inside the chrysalis is retained inside their body while their adult body is formed, the resultant body is more voluptuous and plump, and tends to overtly exude sexual charm, and they'll openly flaunt their allure to approaching males. They still won't attack men or directly seduce them, but in this way, individuals appear with a mode of life specialized for getting their hands on a husband one way or another. |-|JP= ;Kanji :Per il testo in kanji, cliccare qui. ;Romaji Yutakana shikisai no utsukushī 翅 O motsu chō no mamono de,`Gurīnwāmu' ga seichōshita sugatadearu. Karen'na otome no sugata o mochi, sora o maeba yō no hikari o ukete kagayaku 翅 Ga miru mono no me o ubai, sore dake de dansei no kokoro o miryō shite shimau to iu. Haru o shōchō suru sonzaidearu to sa re, kanojo-tachi no atama no naka wa sore o taigen suru ka no yō ni atatakana shiawase ni michite iru. Sono onkōna seikaku kara dare ni taishite mo yasashiku shinsetsu ni sessuru sugata wa `harunoyōki' ga sōdearu yō ni, kanojo-tachi to fureatta mono no kokoro o mo odayakana kimochi ni sa seru kotodarou. Sanagi kara tomoni uka shita jishin no otto ni taishite wa, sanagi no naka de ikudotonaku karada o kasane, sei o ataerareta onwokaesu ka no yō ni, atatakana aijō to kenshin o mukeru. Inwaina iroka yori mo, karende hanayakana miryoku o matou kanojo-tachi wa, ningen no dansei o osottari chokusetsutekina yūwaku o okonau koto wa nai. Otto ga majiwaru koto o nozomanai nodeareba, otto no hata de sugosu dake demo shiawase-sōna yōsu o mise, otto ga yoriyoi seikatsu o okureru yō ni, tadatada tsukusou to suru kotodarou. Shikashi, seitaidearu papiyon wa,-ko o nokosu koto o mokuteki to shita `seishoku' ni toku-ka shita keitaidearu. Sanagi no naka de no ikudo to nai majiwari no naka, otto kara muke rareru shisen ya fure rareta kasho o oboenagara seitai e to sodatta karada wa, otto no yokubō o shigeki suru koto ni toku-ka sa reta mono to nari, yōsei-tai no koro wa shokkaku kara nomi hanata rete ita osu o izanau nioi ga, yori otto konomi no mono ni chōgō sa reta amai hōkō o zenshin ni matotte iru. Kuwaete, kanojo-tachi no otto wa sanagi no naka de no majiwari o heta koto de, otto ni taishite yori ōkina kairaku o motarashi, yori ōku no sei o shibori, yori ko o harami yasui mono e to henka shite iku kanojo-tachi no nikutai o, sono mi o motte shitte shimatte iru. Sunawachi, kanojo-tachi wa tada sonzai suru dake de, otto no seishokuyoku o takabura se, majiwari o motome saseru. Soreyueni, kanojo-tachi wa itsu demo otto o ukeire rareru yō ni, tsuneni otto no tonaride tada utsukushiku kenshin-teki ni aru noda. `Shokuji' ni toku-ka shita yōsei-tai wa itsu demo onaka o suka sete itaga,`seishoku' ni toku-ka shita seitai ni mo onaji koto ga ieru. `Haru' to shōsa reru kanojo-tachi no atama no naka wa, majiwarazutomo otto to sugosu dakede shiawase ni mitasa re, ikken shite sono `harapeko'na yōsu o miseru koto wa naiga, naishinde wa motto hoshī to yodare o tarashi, otto o oishiku tabete shiawase o uwanose shiyou to, don'yoku ni kōbi o motomete iru noda. Nao, tadashī imi de no shokuji wa shōryō no hana no mitsu o suu dake de kototariruga, tairyō no gochisō o me no mae ni sureba, otoroe o misenai shokuyoku de shiawase-sō ni taberu sugata o miseru kotodarou. ''Papiyon ni wa mare ni dansei o e rarenai mama sanagi to natte seitai e to itatta kotai mo sonzai shi, tsūjō no kotai to wa seishitsu ga kotonatte iru.'' Honrainaraba, sanagi no naka de dansei e to atae rareru hazudatta eiyō ni michita bunpieki ga, subete tainai ni hoyū sa reta mama seitai no karada ga tsukura reta koto de, sono nikutai wa yori yōende hōman'na, mirukarani sei no miryoku ni michita mono to naru keikō ga ari, chikadzuku osu ni mukidashi no iroka o makichirasu yō ni naru. Ningen no dansei o osowazu, chokusetsutekina yūwaku o okonawanai no wa kawaranaimono no, kono-sama ni, tonikaku otto o te ni ireru koto ni toku-ka shita seitai ga arawareru nodearu. Note di Kenkou Cross |-|IT= 21/03/2018 * Informazione sulla nuova Monster girl "Farfalla" è stata postata! |-|EN= 03/21/2018 ■ Information on the new demon daughter "Papillon" was posted! |-|JP= ;Kanji 03/21/2018 ■新たな魔物娘　「'パピヨン'」　の情報を掲載しました！ ;Romaji ￭ Aratana mamono musume `'Papiyon'' no jōhō o keisai shimashita! Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= * (EN) Papillon, MGE Wiki. * (EN) Papillon, MGE Roleplay & Fanfiction Wikia. * (EN) Papillon, Monster Girls Redux. * (IT) Farfalla, Wikipedia. * (EN) Butterfly, Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Famiglia delle Farfalle Categoria:Farfalle Categoria:Lettera F Categoria:Mamono Categoria:Tipo Insetto